A computer network, often simply referred to as a network, typically includes a group of interconnected computers and devices that facilitate communication between users and allows users to share resources. Most computing devices use memory for storing information and executing instructions. Typically the memory includes a plurality of blocks for storing information on behalf of multiple clients. Continuous efforts are being made to improve memory management.